FINALE ¦ Mighty Number 9
Jared finally beats Mighty Number 9 with a frustrating final level. Synopsis Jared enters the Battle Colesseum. Jared wishes he was destroying robots. Jared wonders why black always has to be the bad color. Beck is the only one that has been able to do anything! Jared activates bee power to take down enemies. This area is like an elevator stage in a beat-em-up. Jared works out that he can turn pink blobs into blocks. He dashes into a pit. One of the blobs won't get destroyed, so Jared has to destroy them all at once. Jared has trouble with a bunch of them, but finds a way to get through. Jared continues through the level, climbing onto moving platforms, and turning blobs into blocks. He finds the actual elevator! The blobs respawn whenever they feel like it. Jared is in a wind section, and starts falling. He dashes to save himself, and finally finds the propeller power. Jared terrifies himself as platforms push towards him, but drop short of crushing him. He makes a long drop, which usually means a boss fight. Jared felt no escalation coming up to fighting Trinity. It has infinite weight! Jared tries to figure out how the boss works, but he ends up dying. He tries to work out what Trinity's weakness is. It's not scissors! Jared hopes he doesn't lose his items when he dies. Jared finds a new pattern, and wastes his opportunity trying to switch his powers since he can't do it on the menus. It is infuriating as there is no easy way to change weapons. He catches back up to the boss. He will use his two recovery items this time. The absorbing makes Jared very vulnerable. Jared's heals suddenly vanish. Jared gets very close to beating the boss, and has to dodge one last time. He beats the boss, but prepares for another form. Jared doesn't even know how to describe the new form. Jared is killed very quickly, and he doesn't even know what happened. He gets set all the way back to the start of the first form! Two different moves look virtually the same. Jared gets frustrated as he dies. The frame rate starts to go down. Jared starts trying to find the boss's weakness. Jared has to reset everything, otherwise it will all die. Jared resets at the boss, and wants to take zero hits. The boss heals itself. Every boss does the stupid healing thing. Jared defeats the first form again. He still doesn't know what to do for the second section. He cuts the flower down, but takes a lot of hits. The boss heals, as he was paying attention to hitting the boss. Jared becomes upset as he gets reset all the way back to the start. He tries to blow the flower up, but is killed. He found an easier way of fighting the first form. Jared is embarrassed as he does so badly after he said he found a good idea. Jared has zero hits left to destroy the flower with, and is killed. Jared is angry at the game for not allowing him to have the energy tanks. Jared takes out the first form easily this time. He screws up the start of the second form. Jared is down to his last piece of health, and is afraid to get close. He is killed, and gets a game over. Jared decides to cut back to when he beats it, and is not pleased. He beats the flower form. Jared is confused by the person who appears at the end. He used bombs the whole time. A cutscene plays, and the game ends suddenly. Jared has no idea what is happening as images appear on the screen and the credits show up. That cost $4 million! Jared wonders where the money went that was supposed to make this game. This is not the worst game in the world, however the cost and how long it took to make, it should have been much better. The game is very average. There was nothing interesting about this game, and a lot of the designs for levels and bosses were boring and forgettable. Jared is annoyed by the rap music that plays. The credits go for 3 1/2 hours as they list all the Kickstarter backers! Category:Mighty Number 9 Category:Videos